Trusting the Soul
by lionesshunter
Summary: Taken by Team Hebi/Hawk, Sakura finds new friends, love, hate, trust and a new sensei? Yeah, she is that cool.
1. News

My eyes were dry, but I kept them open the whole time

My eyes were dry, but I kept them open the whole time. Tsunade had me training all weekend, non-stop; she said it was important that I surpass her soon. So I did as she said, and started training, without a break, for seven days I have been doing this. My knees buckled underneath me, I was sweating and gasping for air, I couldn't take it much longer.

Tsunade was in worse shape, bleeding from head to toe, also gasping for oxygen. Shizune was biting her finger nails begging for us to stop. The sweat got into my eyes and I didn't have enough strength to even rub my eyes, to help. Then Tsunade collapsed, muttering something, and then passed out.

Shizune and I were at her bed side for about eight days straight, she hadn't woken up. I was getting worried, it took me six days, but I was still beside her, waiting. Shizune said I should go home and rest some more, and that she would give me an update on her if something happened. I refused at first until Kakashi took me home, he was good at persuading.

He said he had some news for me, but I waved good bye as I entered my apartment. He made a face under his mask, cursing. But he said his good byes and left. I plopped down on my couch, not wanting to move, I put my arm over my eyes. I sighed, then I heard another sigh, peeking I looked around.

Then there was knocking on my front door, so I ran up, hoping it was news on Tsunade. But to my surprise it was Tsunade her self, in the flesh. I quickly let her in, yelling at her for leaving her bed. She shook her head, saying it was important. So I gave my undivided attention.

"Sakura, you have surpassed me." She smiled, huffing, she was still worn out. I smiled too, happy, but sad… who was going to train me now? I surpassed the hokage, shockingly I found it depressing. "You now need to find a better teacher then me." She said, smacking that grin off her face, putting a hard serious shell on instead. "I also have news on-" She was cut off, there was another knock on the door. I rolled my eyes, wow, was I popular.

Once I opened the door, I found my self starring at Naruto and Kakashi, both with frowns. I let them in, telling them to explain, but Tsunade shut them up, telling them to wait in the other room. They did so, but Naruto needed some convincing. So I said he could eat some ramen from my kitchen, and then he was in the other room in a matter of seconds.

"I have news on a certain matter…" She said, also with serious face on, making me curious. I nodded for her to keep going. "We have confirmed Uchiha Itachi's death." She said, making me raise my eyebrows, smirking, well I'll be damned, he finally did it. "In which reminds us of when he left, did he not say he would be back," she was turning pale from lack of sleep," We have reason to believe he will return, to stay." She finally finished.

I couldn't breathe for a moment until Naruto came back into the room with a mouth full of noodles.


	2. Mission

It had been two days since I had surpassed Tsunade. I felt a little disappointed, I needed a new teacher. Plus the fact that Sasuke might return was bugging me, he didn't have the guts to come back. I quickly got dressed; I had been called to the hokage tower. She wanted to speak with me, maybe another mission or more chores.

Once I got to the stairs, an idea popped into my head, but it was stupid… no way. He wouldn't agree and Tsunade wouldn't even listen to me. I sighed, maybe, just maybe.

I was now starring at the door; I took a deep breath and turned the knob. Only to reveal Tsunade and Shizune waiting for me, I smiled. "You wished to see me Tsunade-sama?" I said, still smiling.

"Yes, Sakura, I have a b-ranked mission for you. Meet Kakashi at the gates in thirty minutes, he will explain there." She said, she was serious too, and she was looking better.

"Hai," I said, now with a serious face, "Shizune, thank you." I said, making Shizune put a confused look on her face. I shook my head and sprinted off; I needed to pack light, a b-ranked mission after that training? Must be important, hopefully something to get my mind in place.

I got to my apartment, and immediately I started to pack. I grabbed a light backpack and started. Shirts check. Pants check. My necessities check. Scrolls, food, water bottles, and med-kit? Check. I was ready, finally, that took longer then I thought. I grabbed my keys and locked my apartment, putting the keys above the door, I was ready. I got a sudden chill, but I shook it off.

After about a minute passed Kakashi was in view, he wasn't late? All right, so I guess the mission is important. Naruto wasn't there though, neither was Sai. Hmph, well I will figure it out once we get Kakashi to spill.

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei." I said, smiling, wondering why it was just us. And not team seven, well this was better, no complaining from Naruto and no unbearable silence and smiles from Sai.

"Morning Sakura, ready to go?" He said, oh yeah, he was hiding something. Getting straight to the point wasn't Kakashi-sensei; nope he would make me figure this out on my own, great.

"Hai." I said, hoping to give him time, maybe he would get bored and explain. Then he took out his Icha Icha book. OK, that wasn't going to work, maybe I just need to ask… Meh, I am too lazy now, I will once we make camp.

We had been walking for about an hour or two now, I was getting bored. I looked at Kakashi and he put away his book, and then he looked at me.

"Sakura, now that we are a good distance, I can explain." I nodded; finally, I was dozing off. "Listen carefully; I am only going to explain this once." I nodded again, giving him my full attention. "We are going to the sound village, to retrieve documents for Tsunade-sama. Here." He said, pulling out a scroll, handing it to me. I grabbed it and read it over and over again.

I put down the scroll about our mission; I couldn't stop looking at it. It too made me sound like the weakest. I hate that...

**Mission: Retrieve Stolen Documents from Sound Village**

**Rank: B**

**Starts: Fall**

**Ends: Winter**

**Hatake Kakashi-Jounin (N/A) (Male)**

**Haruno Sakura- Jounin (Medical NIN) (Female)**

I gave the scroll back to Kakashi, All right, now I was looking forward to this mission. But why did they have to put our gender in there? That was unnecessary, and it made me feel awkward.


	3. Pinkie

It had been about a week since we arrived at the border of sound. Vibrations and screams were everywhere, keeping us awake. The moment we stepped across the border, a huge booming vibration was made. Then once I placed my other foot on the ground, the same thing happened. This made me grimace, I looked under my feet. Nothing was there... Then Kakashi took a step, once again another vibration, but not as loud, making me a little pissed.

"We will camp here, the vibrations are getting quieter. Must be a fight, but we will be sleeping in the trees as a precaution." He said, hoping he was right and it wasn't just us, but a fight, I sat down. Another booming sound was heard once I sat, I rolled my eyes, and those vibrations were getting really annoying.

Kakashi sat down beside me, grabbing out a small blanket he rolled it up and put it behind his head. "We will sleep in the trees at sun down. Can you do me a favor Sakura?" He asked and I nodded. "There is a stream east of us, get some water, I just don't feel like myself." I nodded again, poor Kakashi, he was feeling sick.

"I'll be right back, if you need anything else just ask." And then he nodded, he knew I was a medic nin and I knew he was thankful for that.

I made my way towards the stream; I was sprinting in the trees, not making a sound. Once it came into view, I noticed, I was not alone. Someone was there getting water too. I slowing came to a halt putting up my guard I grabbed a kunai and made hand signs, **_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_****, **I whispered. I made two more clones, sending them off. Naruto had taught me Kage Bunshin no Jutsu about three years ago.

I took a closer look, a man with blue hair. Then I spotted a huge sword beside him, whoa. Then I noticed something in his hand, it looked like a water bottle. Orange and black, kind of small, but he was filling it with the stream's water. I turned my attention to my surroundings, another's chakra. It was overwhelming it was so big.

I looked back at the stream, but the man was gone. Soon enough, I felt something cold on my neck, making me shiver. "Good day pinkie, have fun checking me out?" I heard a voice; I was guessing it was the man with the orange and black water bottle. I gulped, I was in trouble, I looked down, slightly cutting my neck, and it was the huge sword I saw beside him earlier.

I was scared, I was caught off guard, but good thing I had those Kage Bunshin. Then I heard my clone say, "Hey there." To him, this was making me smirk a little.

Then his sword dropped from my neck, "A Kage Bunshin, eh?" He said while he slamming his sword into my clone, making me close my eyes. He was serious until he picked me up; making our faces closer, our noses almost touched we were so close. "I'm Suigetsu, nice to meet you pinkie."

I made a funny face, he called me pinkie and he was letting me live… well for now. "I-I'm Sakura, not pinkie." I said quietly, I didn't get Suigetsu at all. He smiled showing off his shark-like teeth making my eyes almost pop out of my head. That was a surprise, who- my thoughts were cut off once he through me over his shoulder.

"Well Sakura, you're coming with me." I struggled after he finished his sentence, getting captured! That wasn't on my to do list, so I sent my other clone to warn Kakashi-sensei about this.

I sighed, I was getting nowhere, I would wait for the right moment before striking, so I could escape. I have to think carefully, he was a great amount of chakra… blue hair, sharp teeth, carries a water bottle. He mustn't do well against Earth Jutsu. Perfect.


	4. Cut Off

I analyzed his sword again, it looked so familiar. My face was right next to the sword, and I couldn't help but wonder. Think. Think. A long black and silver sword, with one hole and a half a circle… Hmm…

"Zabuza Momochi." He said, ah, that's it! But how did he- I was cut off again. "Your too predictable, but I like you, so I will let you live for now," he was smirking, even though I couldn't see his face, I just know he is, "Your heart hasn't sped up, so I am guessing you have been in a situation like this before." "I am surprised though, you're a leaf ninja. So you must know Sa-" He was cut off from a blow to the head, making his head look like water.

"Shut up Suigetsu. Who is this?" A woman in glasses said, making me feel a little more uncomfortable.

"Karin you bitch, why are you here?" He replied, obliviously pissed off. How did he survive a blow to the head?! His head was water just a second ago.

"Answer my question, who is this wench?" She said pointing at me, I twitched.

"I should be asking the same question. You're the bitch!" I yelled, but then I caught a hint of amusement on Suigetsu's face. Karin was now steaming; I looked at her from behind Suigetsu. He face was as red as her hair; well she deserved it, calling me a bitch…

"Niiice…" I heard Suigetsu whisper, I got the hint he didn't like Karin either.

"Calm down." I heard from another person, the same person I sensed back at the stream. His chakra is of the charts. But I kept calm; he looks nice… although, looks can be deceiving. Then something caught my attention, he had a cut on his left cheek, making me feel a little guilty. He seemed so gentle, those eyes were so- my thoughts were cut off once again.

"Back off Jugo, I am going to kill that wench!" Karin screamed, but Jugo kept her back. I smirked a little, this was entertaining, even though I am kind of a prisoner…

"Let's go Sakura; we are going to have some fun tonight." I heard Suigetsu say, making my stomach feel a little weird. I need to escape tonight.

It had been about an hour since we made camp, or well since Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu and I made camp. I had learned that Suigetsu was from Kirigakure, the village hidden in the mist. I thought that was interesting. Then I learned that Jugo was from Otogakure, the village in hidden in sound, where we are. Karin was also from Otogakure, but she didn't like the fact she was even talking to me.

I shrugged off the looks I was getting from them; they wanted me to tell a little about myself. I was a little uncomfortable about this. Why was I even talking to them? Wasn't I the captive in this? I still didn't talk, which was getting them in a bad mood. "So why am I here?" I asked, but to no in particular. Karin made a noise, it sounded like a 'Feh.' And Jugo just pointed to Suigetsu. Suigetsu just shrugged.

"You're interesting, maybe Sasuke will like you." He said, but the moment he said Sasuke's name I freaked out. "Whoa your heart is going crazy Sakura!" I heard Suigetsu say, but I ignored him. Then I felt another chakra, it was Sasuke's, he was back. I swallowed and hard.

"Sasuke's here." Karin and I said in unison, so she could sense chakra too. I could sense his aura, his chakra and even his breathing.

"Well if it isn't Sakura…" I heard him say.


	5. Stitches

I couldn't believe it, not one bit. Sasuke was behind me, he remembered my name after all these years? It's been what? Six years since the day he left? Sasuke glared at his team when I looked towards him. Karin and Jugo surrendered and pointed to Suigetsu, only for him to get punched again in the head, this time I watched closely. He head slowly came back to its original form, some kind of Jutsu maybe?

"Suigetsu, you're such an idiot." Karin said, "I didn't like this wench to begin with and now look what you did." She was getting annoying.

"Shut it Karin." I muttered, though Sasuke heard it and looked back at me.

"So, is it true Suigetsu brought you here?" He asked me, with his sharingan activated. I nodded; my heart wouldn't stop beating to fast, I just wanted to disappear. "Tell me Sakura… When you came to sound, was anyone with you?"

"K-kakashi…" I couldn't tare my eyes from his.

"Anyone else?" He asked, but I shook me head no. He looked so hot right now… no wait scratch that, gorgeous. Wait a minute, wait a minute! What am I thinking? "Good," he said, "Now, Sakura, if you corporate, you live. Understand?" He said, and once again I nodded. Then he sat down in front of me, just staring making me feel uncomfortable.

Then all the sudden my throat started to hurt, my cut from earlier was getting infected. I should heal it… but with him watching? I decided to heal it, so I grabbed a cloth from my back pocket and started to wipe it off. Then I focused and my hand started to glow green. I pressed my hand on my neck, with Sasuke still staring, it was feeling better now. After about five seconds, it was healed.

"Come with me." I heard Sasuke say, so I obeyed. Then once we were a good distance away, he jumped up into a tree. So I followed. He took off his shirt and showed some infected wounds, cuts, scratches, etc. He would probably want me to heal these. "Can you heal these?" He asked and I nodded, still in shock at the condition of his body. His body was bruised badly and it looked like some of his bones were out of place.

He acted so calm once I touched him, why? I am I the only who here is aware that he is a missing-nin? He face was still blank, making me think back to the old days. When Konoha was still peaceful… I shook my head, only to gain his attention.

"Umm, Sasuke? Can I ask you a question?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be mad. He seemed to be in a good mood,

"Go for it." He said, OK this was weird, us talking?

"So you uh, killed Itachi right?" He nodded, glaring at me now. "So… your revenge is you know…" He nodded again, good he understood me. "So how did you get these wounds? They look like they are weeks old." He nodded again, that wasn't much of an answer. I grabbed his arm gently and snapped a bone back into place, but his face stayed the same. I wrapped his arm in some gauze and clothe, it would be sore for a while now.

"Things have happened." That's all he said. He stared at me again, like he was testing me… judging my performance. I grabbed some things from my pouch, I had to stitch up some of his wounds, so I did. We sat in silence as I stitched him up. I grabbed another clothe, and started to clean of the stitches. I wrapped up the stitches.

He looked at his now healed wounds, surprised they were healed so quickly. "Go back to camp."

So I did. I got down from the tree and started walking back to camp. Once I got back, Suigetsu looked at me with amusement in his eyes again. "So you're alive eh?" he said, and I just nodded. I sat back down by the fire, closing my eyes praying he wasn't just going to use my medical justu for his own purpose.


	6. Poison Apples

I was really uncomfortable. Sasuke wasn't around now, but I could sense his chakra. His wounds were healed and now I was feeling tired. No scratch that. Exhausted. He wounds would turn into scars; I would think he would take better care of himself. Plus I had to take his stitches out in about a week.

I slowly put my back to a rock near our camp fire. My eyes started to drop, they were heavy. Screw it. I let them close, but with my guard still up; I couldn't trust them just yet.

LIFE.  
WE LIVE TO DIE...WE LIVE TO KILL.  
REVENGE...HOPELESS DREAMS...  
MEANINGLESS FRIENDSHIP...  
NINJAS ARE TOOLS FOR KILLING...

I felt something wet on my head, my hair was wet. I closed my eyes tighter, but more wetness came, so I opened them up, only to be sprayed with more water. I looked up to see Suigetsu with his stupid orange and black water bottle. The straw was out and it looked empty. I was soaked. My dream was creepy, live to kill… that made me shiver.

"Hurry and get up. We're moving our location." He said, while Jugo and Karin were already walking, their backs turned. I smiled, Suigetsu was nice-- he waited for me. I got up, squeezing the water out of my hair. Then I shook like a dog, trying to get dry.

"Where are we going?" I asked, but he snickered instead and pointed to my hair. I raised my hand and felt a puff. Great, just what I needed. I started to pat my hair down to normal… stupid hair.

"We are going to Lightening Country; then we will take a bo-" He was cut off when a rock hit his head. I looked forward only to see Karin flip her hair at us. What a bitch. She was getting really bothersome, always cutting him off.

"I have never been to Lightening Country." I said, wait what was I doing? I was a captive, talking to my guard, actually smiling. I felt like I was on a team, though I wasn't… I had only been with them for a day.

"Its not that special..." He said, looking straight ahead. Then something caught my eye, an apple tree ahead… food. I like food, plus I am hungry. I looked behind me only to see Sasuke glaring at me, so I quickly turned back around avoiding his death glare. My stomach was hungry for food; I haven't eaten in around twelve hours. Apples sounded good too.

Once we were under the tree I jumped up grabbing an apple. Though Suigetsu took it from my hand, making me smack him. Wait a minute… did I just smack him? Ooops… but he gave it back smiling like an idiot—god he reminds me of Naruto. I quickly took a bite of the apple as we left the tree behind. My stomach was getting full, but not full of apples, but butterflies. I was nervous. What was I doing? I need to escape and soon.

Since we are going to Lightening Country soon, I really have no other choice but to escape tonight.

"-So it will take us at least four days." I heard Suigetsu say, I wasn't paying attention.

"Huh?" I asked him, "Four days till what?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Four days till we get to Lightening." I nodded.

"Why are we going to Lightening though…? Hold on a minute, why am I coming?" I asked, while he shrugged his shoulders pointing to Sasuke who was still behind us.

"Either you go with us or you die." Sasuke said-- he was now beside me. I gulped, that was scary and he is fast too. I nodded turning to look at him, but he wasn't there anymore. I looked behind too, but he wasn't there either. Suigetsu gave me a look, making me grimace, I was hoping him popping out of nowhere wasn't going to become a habit.

Suigetsu started to slap me on the back. "You're lucky you aren't dead yet. Sasuke must like you or something, he never lets captives live this long." Great, that made me feel a whole lot better.


	7. Ten Feet?

It was near lunch time once we stopped. My thoughts were too preoccupied to listen to Suigetsu and his stupid stories. I was hungry and I was thirsty. It was getting colder outside, since it was still fall. I had left my clothes and supplies back with Kakashi. Kakashi… I hope my Kage Bunshin reached him in time.

"-Some water?" Suigetsu asked me, handing out his water bottle. I asked him what he said, and he sighed. "I said-- do you want some water?" I nodded as I took the water bottle, but it was knocked away from me. I looked over to see Karin looking the other way with a smirk on her face. So I picked up a small rock that was at my feet and chucked it at her head.

The rock hit her head, on a weak point. Since I know the anatomy of the human body, I made it so she had some temporary memory loss. But it would only last for about thirty seconds. She waited for about twenty seconds and turned around. Then she yelled at me.

I giggled, took her a while to register the pain and who had thrown the stupid rock. Jugo picked up Suigetsu's water bottle and gave it to me. But Karin grabbed it before I could and poured it all over me. Now I was pissed, this is war.

I gathered chakra in my hand and aimed for her chest; she jumped out of the way, so I hit the ground, making a landslide. Rocks and earth came out of place, shaking the ground. Her face went pale once she saw my strength. Then she disappeared, I sensed her chakra, but it to disappeared just a fast. I got shoved back, making my top rip and a slice in my pants, I landed in my earth landslide.

I quickly stood up; I could sense her now so I made some Kage Bunshin. While my clones hid me I whispered another jutsu. "**_Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu_****." I said. I plowed** underground. My clones disappeared. I could feel Karin stand, she whispered a jutsu, but I couldn't understand what she had whispered.

My hand popped up from underground, taking her down. Once I was out of the ground, Karin's head was on top of the earth's surface. Which was making me laugh until I sensed a clone, so that is what she whispered…

I was sucking in some extra oxygen, that jutsu takes a lot of chakra and I don't have much left. I couldn't dodge her blow. I felt Sasuke's chakra close now, but I fell over onto my elbows. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu takes a good amount of chakra and energy. I don't know how Naruto makes thousands of clones without breaking a sweat.

I strong breeze came by and Karin's clone disappeared. Sasuke was in front of me, just staring at me with his dead eyes. My heart started to race even more. I was wet, cold since my top was torn and I—wait… m-my t-top is? Some red blush started to climb my cheeks.

I tried to hide my blush; I am not weak and lovesick anymore. Karin's head was still above the earth. She was gasping for air while wiggling.

"Sa-sasuke!" she said, "T-this isn't what it looks like. I mean, she started it!" She squeaked, making me look towards her way. I started it?! I was about to pound her head into the ground even more, but I was over Sasuke's shoulders already. Great I was in trouble, I was probably going to get killed… why am I so stupid?

Once Sasuke and I were out of site, he set me down. I listened; Suigetsu apparently had kicked some dirt and it just so happened to be in Karin's face. I mentally smiled. But I started to think back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke I-" I started, but was cut off once I noticed where I was. I was back at camp where Kakashi and I had been the other day. My stuff was still there, but Kakashi wasn't. I quickly grabbed my things.

I heard some rattling in my bag and then a snake popped out, slithering up my body and into my clothes. I froze; it felt so weird, what was happening? Then the head of the snake came out, hissing at me. I tried to run, but the snake bit me.

"If you try to escape, fight or even walk ten feet away from me, you will be bitten and the snake will drag back to me." He said in his usual cold voice. I swallowed my heart; I was freaked out… ten feet? "We are going into town to get you new clothes. Some supplies and food too. We have a long journey ahead." He said, turning to walk away. I walked with him or else I would get bit again, damn that hurt.


	8. Fingers

I had thought that I would pass out, but apparently, the snake bites increase my chakra level strangely. Why on earth would he want to boost my chakra? Did he have more wounds for me to heal or did he just not care…? Well either way, I have to think of a way to get out of here. I will stick around more and try to figure out more about Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo and Sasuke. Maybe learn something new. Then something popped into my head, I need a teacher.

I looked at Sasuke, who was silently sitting near the fire, which was blazing with blue flames. I noticed how close he was; was he not hot? The blue flames burns like acid once you touch it, I can't believe he is that close, I don't even see sweat on his face… I turned and looked at Suigetsu who was poking his sword at a bug. Then I looked at Jugo who was looking at the bug like it was his brother and like he wanting to kiss it or something. Then I turned my attention to Karin who was cracking her fingers and stretching. I noticed she did a split in small shorts; slut.

"Hey, is it all right if I call you pinkie?" Suigetsu said to me, making me look towards him. His face was recovering from a blow, and then I looked at Jugo who was holding the bug that Suigetsu was bothering. Were they brothers or something? They look nothing alike, but still, a little immature.

"Whatever," I said, "Do what you wish." I was about to ask why he had Zabuza's sword, but I decided against it. I needed to rest; we were going to get shopping tomorrow for a long trip.

LIFE.  
WE LIVE TO DIE...WE LIVE TO KILL.  
REVENGE...HOPELESS DREAMS...  
MEANINGLESS FRIENDSHIP...  
NINJAS ARE TOOLS FOR KILLING...

I woke up in a sweat, that same saying again. It was around sun rise, it was cool and the morning chorus from the birds was starting. I rolled over to my side, yet Sasuke wasn't there, but I felt his chakra close, I slid up and looked behind me, there he was, his back facing my back, but he was stroking the snake he put in charge of me. All the sudden the snake rolled up and slithered towards me, he went inside my ripped clothes and curled around my waist. That felt unpleasant. Then Sasuke got up and pulled me up to my feet.

"Follow me." He said and I obeyed, not like I had a choice, the snake was pulling me towards him like a rope. Once again he jumped into a tree; I guess it was time for another healing session. "Take out the stitches and fix my bones." He said holding up his fingers. He fingers were going in different directions and they were blue. They weren't that way- but my thoughts we cut off once the snake jerked my attention. I began to remove his bandages, only to reveal pure white skin, except for the stitches. They were purple and yellow.

"You heal?" I asked him and he nodded, "Then why do you need me? To heal you faster or to just waste me chakra?" I asked him dramatically, OK now I sounded like the lovesick girl I was back then. I was pissed, but continued my work; obviously I wasn't going to get an answer. I began to take out the stitches, one by one. I felt his smooth and cold skin. I mentally kicked myself; I needed to get this done so I could get his fingers back into place.

"So I heard you surpassed the hokage." I jumped when he said that, my heart started to race thinking back to my big problems. First I needed to escape and warn Tsunade that Sasuke had no intention to come back and second, I needed a teacher. Finally I was finished with his stitches, and then I clean them and watched it heal second by second.

"I did. Now I need a new teacher." I said, trying to get to notice what I meant. But he didn't, or if he did he didn't care.

"Hmm." He said while wiggling his fingers making me feel guilty. How did he manage to do that to himself?

"How did you get your fingers like that?" I said, "Here. Turn around, Ill fix them." He turned around in a millisecond and had his hands stretched out to mine, not bothering to answer the question again… I touched his icy, bony fingers and he didn't even flinch when I pressed down with pressure. I slid my finger down with pressure and cracked his bone back into place.

I noticed one of his fingers was completely out of its place and another jammed in. I grimaced; I wrapped my left hand around his wrist and pushed his finger back into place, then the other finger out. I heard cracking sounds and then a small breathing pattern.

I looked at his other hand, but it was only bruised and one finger was twisted. I quickly twisted it back in its place where God placed it in the first place.

REVENGE...HOPELESS DREAMS...

I jumped when he stood up again, so I followed once he jumped down the oak tree. While we were walking towards camp I thought of Sasuke and his revenge… why did he need Suigetsu, Karin or Jugo now? Didn't he kill his brother, now he just has to restore his clan…?


	9. Rewrite NOTE

I know you probably hate me with a passion. I haven't updated in a YEAR. But all of that's going to change: a friend of mine will be taking over this story, she adopted it and added a twist of her own. She is a wonderful writer, so please read it.

**Akhal **is her name and she is under my favorite authors list if you want a short cut. She'll be putting the story up as soon as tomorrow (July 14, 2011). Thanks for reading! Here is a preview, used with her permission:

* * *

She was what you'd call the walking dead. Or at least, she almost was. Breath was short, her heart rate was sky-rocketing and her vision wasn't any better. In fact, she could barely see two feet in front of her.

Tsunade wasn't fairing any better. She was on one knee, gasping, clutching her side, and no doubt nursing her broken ribs. Through her shirt, her collarbone was sticking out, flesh removed, the white bone in plain sight. Blood dripped from her, chakra draining by the second.

It was the fourth morning, the third night just passing. She had said come with the intent to kill, but Sakura hesitated last night, which was way she was on death's door step.

Sakura was soaked, either in sweat or blood, she didn't know and quite frankly, she didn't care. Her knees were shaking violently, her strength about to be zapped by her will to live.

However, Lady Tsunade collapsed first, landing harshly on her collarbone, grunting before passing out completely.

Shizune raced onto the training grounds and immediately went to work. She focused her chakra on her hands and swirled her spiritual energy. Her hands began to glow green.

Sakura too fell, face first into the dirt, her last vision being green glow of Shizune's hands a few feet from her.

Voices were lost on her ears, both bleeding heavily.

* * *

(This is just a clip from her first chapter, there is definitely more). Please go and read it when it comes up!


End file.
